Connected ♪ Pretty Cure
Connected ♪ Pretty Cure (コネクてえ ♪ プリキュア Konekutee ♪ Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are harmony, chaos, the butterfly effect, music, connections, friendship, bonds, consequences, nature and prophecies. Synopsis The sociable and musically talented Ariyoshi Sachika and her best friend, Ohara Kazumi, find themselves in middle to complete chaos when they meet Euphoria, a fairy who comes from the Woods of Ma Ni looking for legendary warriors and a sacred book of prophecy songs, the Concordia Versoria. Now, with the help of the fairies and the mysterious device that grants magical powers, the two friends must face the mysterious and dangerous group Dark Agonia, whose leader stole the precious book and plans to cut all bonds, awakening Disorder in the world. But as they uncover more about the realities and links that tie them to each other and to the music, they must also learn to work with other three cures, and deal with a haunting dark prophecy involving one of them. Can the cures find harmony within themselves to save the world, or will chaos win after all? Plot Connected ♪ Pretty Cure episodes Before the series All actions, even the smallest ones, have consequences, and each of those consequences leads to an entirely different outcome. To assure that harmony would always rule over the infinite realities created depending on each action, a book of prophecies was created. Inside the book were written all the possible actions and outcomes, and how to prevent them from happening, in the form of songs. The book was named Concordia Versoria, and guarded in the Woods of Ma Ni, where the fairies lived. However, one day, the book disappeared. Fearing that Adohira, a rebellious entity who wanted to bring disorder to the world, had stolen it, the fairy king Taira created three special devices, the Harmonious Links, that if charged with the power of harmony allowed its users to gain powers and fight against villains. What he didn't know was that, by creating these devices, he was following the exact steps which according to the Concordia Versoria would lead the world to inescapable eternal chaos. Taira then asked one of his loyal allies, Euphoria, to go to a reality and find humans who could use the Harmonious Links to protect the world from Adohira and return the book of prophecies to its safe place. Prophecy Arc From episode 1 to episode 20 Bonding Arc From episode 21 to episode 36 Chaos Arc From episode 37 to episode 50 As the villains progress to destroy connections and harmony all around the world, it becomes harder for the cures to stop them, and they're all feeling the pressure of their work. In the arc finale, Sachika realizes that the Dark Cure refered to by the Concordia Versoria was never Kazumi, but instead herself, and that the reason Kazumi actually became Cure Chaos was because of her. Balance Arc From episode 51 to episode 60 Feeling guilty for her actions, a desperate Sachika runs to fix all the mistakes she's made, and stops Chie and Aimu from cutting their ties. Characters Pretty Cure * Ariyoshi Sachika - A bright and talkative girl, who has a talent for music. Until she met Ohara Kazumi, who encouraged her to be more friendly, she didn't have any friends due to being bossy and self-centered. But after the meeting, Sachika became more sociable and understanding. Upon finding Euphoria along with Kazumi, she became one of the legendary cures, Cure Butterfly, who represents the consequences of small actions. * Ohara Kazumi - A clever, polite and reserved girl. Kazumi is a bit cold, but knows well how to make friends. She has a love for music and can play the electric guitar, being admired for this talent. Kazumi was Ariyoshi Sachika's first friend, who encouraged her to be more friendly. Upon finding Euphoria along with Sachika, she became one of the legendary cures, Cure Choice, who represents the infinite choices everyone has. * Ueno Chie - An intelligent and sophisticated young girl, who initially disliked Sachika for her bossy and noisy behavior. But when Chie found herself alone, Sachika befriended her, and the two became really close. However, she still didn't get along with Kazumi. Chie is very book smart. When she finds Melodia, Chie becomes a legendary cure, Cure Chance, who represents the odds and possibilities. * Murata Aimu - A wise and precocious girl, who is rather quiet. Aimu sometimes acts like a know-it-all. She cares deeply for the well being of all those around her, but can easily become overprotective and a bit aggressive. Aimu likes to play the harp. She is very conscious and melancholic. Upon finding Memoria along with Yume, she became a legendary cure, Cure Prophecy, who represents the destiny and determined actions. * Rikimaru Yume - One of the mysterious other two cures, Yume is witty and ambitious. She comes from a rich family of musicians, but isn't very fond of music due to having been oppressed by her parents to like it as a child. Upon finding Memoria along with Aimu, she became one of the legendary cures, Cure Illusion, who represents the illusion of control over life and the inevitability of events. Allies * Taira - The powerful turtle-like king of the fairies, who wants the world to be a harmonious place and believes that people are spiritually connected to each other. He created the Harmonious Links hoping that the Concordia Versoria would be returned soon and that the prophecy of eternal chaos would be prevented from happening by the legendary heroes, the Pretty Cure. * Memoria - A tiger-like fairy known for her kookiness. Memoria seems to live in a completely different state of mind, and is considered a naive airhead by most around her. * Euphoria - The extremely upbeat wolf-like fairy, who can't ever stop. He is energetic and captivating, but has a problem with anxiety and tends to yell too much. But he's ultimately good and caring. * Melodia - A calm owl-like fairy, who is the wisest of the group. She doesn't understand that the other fairies aren't always following her line of thought, and can be brutally honest and blunt. Villains * Adohira - An evil entity who wants to awaken Disorder in the world and destroy the connections in the world. She is willing to do anything to achieve her goals, no matter what the consequences, such as stealing the Concordia Versoria. Adohira has a deep hatred for music and for the fairies. Still, she has a captivating personality, and knows exactly what other people want to hear, a skill she uses for persuasion. * Konran - A young man who never knows what's happening around him. Konran is afraid of Adohira and always follows her orders without thinking. He is eccentric and lazy, but can be quite strong and terrifying when it suits him. * Mechakucha - A clumsy and violent boy, who always leaves a mess where he passes through. Mechakucha is a bit insane, and is constantly scaring the other members of the Dark Agonia with his threats. He has a brother, but has cut ties with him. * Discord - A rude and evil woman who doesn't care about other people's feelings at all. She is bitter and is willing to help Adohira because she has nothing else to do. Discord doesn't have any passions or interests, and despises those who do. * Cure Chaos - After cutting her connection to Sachika due to their conflicts and receiving Adohira's Chaotic Link, which allowed her to transform without needing a partner and granted her the power to cut other people's ties, Kazumi became Cure Chaos and joined the Dark Agonia as the second in command. After that, Kazumi started showing a much colder and angered side of her personality, though her love for music remained a bit. Items * Concordia Versoria - An ancient book of prophecies, written by fairies with the power of vision long before the series start. It contains all the possible events and actions that could eventually happen, and how to prevent them, in the form of prophetic songs. * Harmonious Links '''- Three devices created by the fairy king Taira. Upon bein charged with the power of harmony, they gift the user with the ability to turn into a Pretty Cure, a warrior with powers of the nature who can fight against chaos. * '''Harmony Fragment - Powerful fragments that vary in shape, and can result from the healing of a once broken connection between two people or from a bond deep and strong enough to awaken its inner potential. * Swift Dagger - Cure Butterfly's main weapon. * Bolt Staff - Cure Choice's main weapon. * Root Sword - Cure Chance's main weapon. * Essence Bow - Cure Prophecy's main weapon. * Bright Wand '''- Cure Illusion's main weapon. Locations * '''Woods of Ma Ni - The forest that serves as home to the fairies. It is located in between realities, in a place most humans don't know about. Category:KaptainKoala Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series